Danny Phantom vs Green Lantern
by whysoserious1985
Summary: Two modern heroes have been invited to the Fight Club. Who...Is...Deadliest? It's a fusion of Danny Phantom, Justice League, and Deadliest Warrior. Read and Review, your input could be what decides who will win and be...The Deadliest Warrior. T for safety
1. Disclaimer

Honestly, I can't believe no body thought to try this yet. It's a fusion, people. Time for the legal stuff though….

Danny Phantom, he's Butch's…

Green Lantern, DC's…

Deadliest Warrior, Spike TV…

Me, Nothing (sigh)

Here is how it's going to break down. Testing will be divided into the separate chapters. "Results" of the testing will be held until the following chapter. Like on the show, it's not one mind who decides who gets the edge. Max, Geoff, and Armand decide it together. So Read and Review, give your input on who gets the edge. But don't flame me like an angry Mythbusters fan.

Ok? Good? Great…cue the disclaimer…

(Bell Tolls)

THE FOLLOWING BATTLE SCENARIOS ARE

DESIGNED TO TEST THE LETHAL POWER OF

REAL WARRIORS AND THEIR ABILITIES.

THESE TESTS ARE BEING EXECUTED BY

COMBAT AND WEAPONS EXPERTS AND

SHOULD NOT BE IMITATED.


	2. Introduction

**"Danny Phantom."**

"I'm going ghost." Two halos of blue light appeared around the young boy. Moving in opposite directions, they replaced his t-shirt and jeans with a black hazmat suit, white gloves, collar, and boots. A "DP" on his chest gave away his name. His black hair was now snow white. Phantom opened his eyes to reveal neon green, instead of sky blue.

**"The Human/Ghost Hybrid of Amity Park. Created by a lab accident, he defends his home against a multitude of violent specters who seek to control all we know. Often against incalculable odds." **An image of the Phantom spun as a bolt of electricity flashed behind him.

**"John Stewart, the Green Lantern."** A green wave flowed over the well dressed man, replacing his clothes with black spandex, green boots and gauntlets, and a lantern blazed on his chest. His trademark ring, glowing on his right hand.

**"The highly trained and disciplined Ex-Marine who was recruited by the most powerful paramilitary group known to exist. He now defends his home planet as a member of the Justice League." **The image of the Lantern faded into a bright shade of green, leaving a thin silhouette.

**"Who…"**

**"Is…"**

**"Deadliest?"**

**"To find out, our world class fighters are testing these warrior's most lethal techniques."**

"Ok, let her rip," Geoff shouted.

**"Using 21st century science, we'll see what happens when the two warriors go toe to toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death. To decide who is, the Deadliest Warrior."**

**"In Los Angeles, California, we've created a bloody battle zone. Brought together a team of scientists and doctors. And in a Deadliest Warrior first, we will be testing the abilities of the combatants, from the warriors themselves. All to simulate a battle, between two of the most powerful modern day heroes."**

**"Danny Phantom."** Active hero, Amity Park, Gear: 10-500lbs., Armor: None-500lbs. **"The first line of defense against a threat from beyond the grave. He recently saved the world from being destroyed by a giant asteroid."**

**"Versus the Green Lantern."** Active hero, Worldwide, Gear: None, Armor: None.** "John Stewart is an active member of the Justice League and has taken part in many battles to save lives. He is widely considered to be one of the most experienced members of the Lantern Corp."**

**"Bio-Medical Scientist, Geoffrey Desmoulin, will lead our quest to separate fact from fiction for these two warriors."**

"Today, I am really excited to test these two people," Geoff began. "Danny Phantom and the Green Lantern both are bringing energy discharge as well as shield capabilities. Though these two have swore to fight on the right side of the law, if either one went rouge. Well, I don't want to be anywhere near the battle area."

**"ER Physician, and UFC Fight Doc, Armand Dorian, will access the injuries."**

"I've seen a lot of burn trauma in my career guys, but this takes not only the cake, but the whole damn bakery."

**"Computer Wiz, Max Geiger, will track all the test findings. And input the data into a battle simulation program."**

"This is truly a unique match-up," Max said. "Though these two have very similar powers, they have different techniques and training. One is a rough and raw teenager; another is a disciplined and seasoned veteran."

**"The simulator will take these stats and create a duel to death between these two champions of justice. The winner will be the Deadliest Warrior."** The doors of the Fight Club opened up and an unimposing young man with raven hair walked into the arena. He was followed by an unassuming African American wearing a suit and neon green eyes. **"Rather than rely on expert testimony, all the battle data will be recorded directly from the heroes themselves."**

"Gentlemen, thank you for coming," Geoff said approaching the two.

"Impressive facility," John said looking around the converted warehouse.

"Yea," Danny said chuckling. "Pretty cool in here."

"Don't get distracted son," John said. Danny turned to his "foe" with a serious look on his face. "We are here to see who'd win in a fight." Stewart raised his hand and let the power shine from his ring.

"Don't worry," Danny responded letting his eyes glow bright neon. "I've brought my A-Game."

"Guys please," Max said stepping between the two. "Save it for the testing."

"Good thing I'm here," Armand said. "Medical attention readily available is always good." Geoff couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok you two," Geoff said. "Maybe you two should cool off and go to your areas." The two heroes walked off as the three brains looked at each other. "This is going to be good." Geoff said. The camera cut away to Danny as he looked at the gear he had brought with him, the Fenton Thermos, Ghost Gauntlets, to name a few. He didn't bring much considering the tests were for himself and the Lantern. It was just to show that he augments his powers with his parent's gear when he needed.

"I got my powers a little over a year ago," Danny started. "Everyone assumes that just because I'm a kid, that I am not a formidable adversary. But I've proven time and time again that I am one of the most powerful ghosts in existence. And today, I'm going to prove that I am not a pushover." The young boy gazed over at his opponent for a brief moment. "But I'm honored to be here, a kid like me being pitted against one of the Founding Seven of the Justice League, it's amazing. But the Lantern is going to find out that Danny Phantom is here to win."

**"Danny Fenton was born into the world of Ghost Hunting. The son of Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny gained his powers in a laboratory accident that infused his DNA with ectoplasm. As the months went by, Danny Phantom mastered his powers and fought numerous enemies to a standstill. Some have branded him a menace, while others hail him as a hero."**

"I've always done what I can to help people," Danny started. "But when dealing with ghosts, you have to expect the unexpected. My friends, my family, my whole town have been threatened at one point in time. But I've always found a way to save them. And there have been times where I have been made to look like the villain, but I've always overcome it. Love me or hate me, I'm just trying to do the right thing."

**"Danny is confident, but his opponent is equally confident in his abilities."**

"A lot of people seem to think that the ring chooses us at random," the Lantern began. "But the truth is that the ring seeks out an individual who has the strongest will power and versatile minds. After we receive the ring, we go through an extensive training program to help us master the power. But at the same time, we learn to master ourselves. The real power of the ring comes from the heart of each member of the corp."

**"John Stewart is the current Green Lantern assigned to the sector of space that contains our Solar System. As a veteran member of the Lantern Corp, he is well respected among his peer in both the Corp, and the Justice League. John has laid his life on the line numerous times, saving many lives. He is so in tune with his powers, it has saturated his body, turning his brown eyes to green."**

"I mastered my powers long ago," John said. "This kid has only scratched the surface of his abilities and he's had to learn to control them on his own. He is no where as disciplined and experienced as I am. If he gets over-confident, he's going to be in a world of hurt."

"Is he kidding?" Danny scoffed. "He is judging me like 99% of everyone does, on my age. I've been outnumbered and outgunned many times before, and still pulled through. Sounds to me like he is over-confident.

**"So how would a founding member of the Justice League fair against a being that is essentially, half dead?"**

"He's just a kid," Stewart began. "With this fight, I would be relying on my experience and training. I've seen a lot of odd things in my career. I doubt Phantom can throw anything at me I haven't seen."

"Just because I can't drive a car, doesn't mean I am helpless," Danny began. "I've got a few tricks up my sleeves that I know the Lantern hasn't seen yet. When I am done, his battery will be dead." The cameras focused on the three hosts and they were all in a deep discussion about the fight.

"I'm not so sure that the Lantern is taking Danny seriously," Max said. "He may be a kid, but he has proven to be very resourceful and has taken down enemies that should have destroyed him. His ability to adapt and think on his feet is what I think is going to give him the edge."

"I have to give this one to John Stewart," Geoff said. "There is a reason he is, not only part of the Justice League, but also a founding member. He has incredible power and with a military background, he's not going to be an easy opponent to defeat."

"I am honestly torn between the two," Armand said. "Both guys have unbelievable power, and could be lethal if they choose to be. But at the core, this fight is between a rookie and a veteran. In that situation, I have to go with experience. Edge to the Green Lantern."

**"Our experts have given their pre-game prediction. But an issue remains, just what are they going to be testing from each combatant?"** Geoff, Max, and Armand discussed amongst themselves for a few minutes before calling over Danny and John.

"Ok guys," Geoff began. "Here is what we are going to do. Normally, we test weapons to gather the data for the simulation. Being that you two are super human, we are going to test a few of your abilities. This is how we are going to break them down. We'll test a primary attack, evasive maneuvers, defensive capabilities, and a special attack." Both Danny and John nodded in agreement with the stipulations. "So decide on which abilities fit into to those categories, and we'll start the testing."

**"After deliberating for a few minutes, our fighters decided on their attacks. Danny Phantom will strike with an Ecto-Blast, Intangibility, the Bubble Shield, and the Ghostly Wail. The Green Lantern will answer with an Energy Beam, Flight, an Energy Shield, and Solid Light Constructs."**

"These powers are just so similar; I think it's going to be a very close fight. But I see another pattern with these particular powers," Max said.

"Yea, everything they are bringing to the table is effective at close range and a distance," Geoff agreed.

"I don't think distance is going to be a huge factor in this fight," Armand started. "This is the first time we are going to be testing energy based attacks. I'm not a scientist, but I know that energy dissipates over greater distances. This battle is going to be decided at close quarters and point blank range."

"You're right, Doc," Max said. "These aren't projectile attacks. So over a greater distance these attacks are going to lose their power."

"I love this," Geoff chuckled. "We're going into the trenches."

**"Our fighters are ready; our experts have set the stage. Danny Phantom, the Green Lantern,"**

**"Who…"**

**"Is…"**

**"Deadliest?"**

(Commercial Break)

Ok, the lines are drawn, time for your opinions. Based on the above, who do you give the edge to? Read & Review


	3. Test 1

Wow got a couple solid reviews, thanks guys. You brought up some great points. Much love to those who R&R and who are following. I'd like to go on, but the commercial is over. But before I do…I OWN NONE THESE CHARACTERS, just the plot, barely.

(Back from Commercial)

**"Inside the Fight Club, our two warriors are gearing up for a fight to the death. Both are confident they can claim victory easily, but our experts believe this fight will be anything but easy."**

"These two fighters are just so similar," Max said to Geoff and Armand. "There is no way this is going to be decisive fight."

"Not a chance, Max," Geoff continued. He looked at both Stewart and Fenton before returning to his comrades. "I'm actually kind of nervous with these two. We are gathering data to see who is deadliest, so these guys aren't going to hold back anything. Anyone else think we are going to some power we never expected before?"

"Well we are not going find out just sitting here," Armand began. "Let's pack it up, and go to the firing range." The camera zoomed over to the outdoor firing range. The sunny sky had no clouds in it, and the dirt was dry and dusty on the ground.

**"Due to the extreme power of the two warriors, all of the tests will be conducted outdoors. To test the full power of these two primary attacks, both combatants will be firing at the closest thing to human flesh, a pig carcass."** All five men were walking over to the test area to for Danny's and John's demonstrations. The camera shifted again and all five were standing in front of a gutted pig carcass dangling from a chain and hook.

"Ok guys," Geoff began. "This test is going to demonstrate your primary attacks. We have a pig carcass here, because the muscle tissue and bone density are as close to human as we can get." Danny eyed the carcass and ran his fingers through his black hair. The look on his face was of pure disgust. "Simple test, fire a shot at this puppy from 25 feet away and we'll see which one is most effective. And remember, this is a fight to the death, so don't hold back."

"Danny, you ok?" Max asked taking not of the boy's apprehension.

"I'm ok now," he started. "But I won't be when my girlfriend Sam sees this episode air in a few weeks." Danny rubbed his temples at the thought of the lecture Sam Manson was going to give him. John shook his head at the young man.

"Kid," the Lantern started. "Now is not the time to be distracted, you either put up or shut up. Get your head in the game."

"Well said," Armand finished. Danny glared at the Lantern for calling him out. Shaking the thought from his head, Danny Fenton got his game face on.

"Ok, Danny," Geoff said. "You're up first." The young man nodded and summoned the power deep within him. Two halos of bright blue light formed around his waist and began traveling North and South over his body. When they disappeared, Danny Fenton stood as Danny Phantom. The four men stood in awe as the young man radiated with his ecto energy. Smiling, the boy levitated into position 25 feet away. "High speed is running," Geoff shouted. Danny focused his energy into his hand and a green glow emanated around his fist. "3…2…1…FIRE!" Geoff shouted.

Danny instantly thrust his hand forward and let his energy flow through him. The ecto-blast sliced through the air and impacted against the pig. The carcass jolted back a bit before Danny's blast exited the other side. Danny relaxed his powers and the attack stopped. Max, Geoff, and Armand were laughing as they walked up to the pig. John walked up silently to survey the damage.

"Who brought the Applesauce?" Danny chuckled as he landed next to the pig. The 5 were greeted by a 6 inch, mangled, charred hole in the middle of the chest. The smell of burnt pork filled the air.

"That is impressive," Max said.

"Looks like a shotgun blast," Geoff added.

"No doubt this is a lot of trauma," Armand said beginning his examination. His gloved hand probed the hole in the pig. "First of all, your shot was dead center of the chest. You are taking out the heart, the lungs, and you are going through the body, severing the Aorta and the spine. You are losing a lot of blood from the injury, not to mention this guy is also paralyzed." Armand looked over the rest of the pig, shaking his head. "This is the kind of trauma where there is nothing we can do even if you get him to the ER. No second opinion needed guys, this is an instant kill." The Lantern looked over the injury and by the look of his face, was not impressed.

"Typical rookie method," he started. "You used force over precision. On top of that, you fired the second Geoff told you to." All four looked at the Lantern with inquisitive looks. "If this was a moving target, you risk missing if you don't aim. You want to cause collateral damage, kid?"

"First of all," Danny responded defensively. "The target wasn't moving. Second, in a super powered fight, civilians run and the only damage we have to worry about is property damage."

"That's the most reckless thing I've ever heard," the Lantern snapped.

"Still got the job done," Danny said proud. "That was a lethal shot." Max, Geoff, and Armand agreed with Danny. Turning to Geoff's computer, the 5 watched the high speed footage. The ecto-blast impacted the pig and thrust it back. The green energy erupted from the other side, taking smoldering chunks of meat with it. "That's one dead pig," Danny said grinning.

**"Danny Phantom has struck first with a lethal blow, how will his opponent respond?"** John Stewart focused his mind and allowed the energy from his ring to take over him. The energy washed over his body, leaving the uniform of the Green Lantern on John's body.

"Ok, GL," Geoff said. "We got a fresh pig here, take you position." A green light traced the Lanterns outline and he flew to the firing position 25 feet away from the pig. Taking a cleansing breath, he nodded to Geoff. "High speed is running." The Lantern brought his fist in front of his face, a slight glow shining on his face. "3…2…1…FIRE!" Geoff shouted. The Lantern calmly straightened his arm and took a quick aim. He fired his beam through the air and it hit the pig in the side of his head without moving the carcass. The energy sliced through the opposite side and the beam terminated when the Lantern lowered his arm. Geoff and Max were in pure shock from what they saw as they ran to the pig. Armand jogged after them calmly, knowing he couldn't let his emotions cloud his assessment. Danny flew over and landed next to the pig as the Lantern landed next to him. What Danny saw dropped his jaw.

The inch wide hole was charred around he edges, but it went clean through pig like a cookie cutter. There was no mangled flesh, muscles, or bones to see.

"Oh my God," Geoff said letting out a loud laugh. "Clean through, like a sniper."

"Holy (BLEEP!)," Max added. "That is surgical precision." Armand looked at the damage and quickly agreed.

"That's the best way to put it, Max," Armand said. He poked his finger into the hole in the pigs head, feeling the charred and rigid flesh. "Any grade schooler can tell you that this wound is big trouble. You went trough the skull, brain, and out the other side. This particular shot is going through the Temporal Lobe, which is right next to the brainstem. And if you hit that part of the brain right there, game over. But you are also getting a lot of head trauma, definitely hemorrhaging. This guy is dead."

**"To get the final look at what occurred, Geoff, Max, and Armand review the high speed footage."** The five returned to the high speed footage and were astonished at what they saw. The carcass did not move a millimeter when the Lantern's beam hit it. Geoff instantly saw the vital data there.

"That pig, didn't move at all right there," he started. "The Lantern's beam went through it like a hot knife through butter, literally. It went clean through. That tells me that the Lantern's beam is a lot hotter than Danny's ecto-blast. Making it much more devastating."

"Like I said, kid," John said looking at a scoffing Danny Phantom. "Precision over force."

**"The Green Lantern has answered Danny Phantom's challenge. But our experts are still not ready to decide who gets the edge, just yet."**

"I was very impressed guys," Geoff started. "But we need a more realistic test to decide this round." The camera shifted to another area of the firing range with two identical urban settings. "Now this is a little bit more realistic, guys." Five dummies with crosshairs on their chests were set up by a mock brick wall. Two were in the open; one was behind a garbage can, one in a window, and one on the "roof."

"This is a more realistic test scenario," Max began. "We have multiple targets, obstructions, and different elevations. This test is about accuracy and time. The clock will start when you first fire, and stop when the last target is hit."

"But just like before," Armand said gesturing to the test area. "I will be assessing the injuries to these targets. So shoot to kill."

** "Danny Phantom takes up his position 25 feet away from the target area."**

"Ok, Danny," Geoff shouted holding up a stop watch. "Clock is ready." Danny charged the energy in both his hands while smirking at his opponent. "3…2…1…FIRE!" Danny raised both of his hands and let his power go, double time. His first two blasts took out the first two free targets. "Blood" erupted from the chest cavity of the two targets. Danny focused his attention on the second two targets. His right hand took out the one behind the garbage can, in the shoulder. His left took out the one in the window below the chest. Danny's eyes shifted to the final target and using both hands blew the head off the final target.

"CLEAR," Phantom shouted panting a little. Geoff stopped the clock and let the awe take him. The Lantern took note of the Phantom's breathing.

"No (BLEEP)ing way," Max said walking with the others to survey the damage. "That's overkill. And you used both hands to take these guys out."

"Two guns are better than one," Danny chuckled.

"And the results are just the same," Armand said as he reached the first target. Like the pig, the hole was a mangled, charred, 6 inch wound. "Ok, target 1, you hit him right in the center of the chest. Heart is gone, literally gone. This guy is dead." Armand moved to the second target and had a similar reaction. The hole in this target was slightly lower. "This guy, you may have missed the heart, but look where you hit." Armand stuck his fingers into the gapping hole. "Right here is the end of the ribcage. With this guy, you hit the liver and the diaphragm. Not only is this guy dying from blood loss, but he is going to die of asphyxiation. You can't breathe without the diaphragm."

"So this guy is dead," Danny asked. The Lantern gave no response.

"Yea, you made another ghost," Armand said.

**"Danny Phantom has recorded two kills so far, but the Lantern remains unimpressed."** The five walked over the target behind the garbage can. And John Stewart smiled at the damage.

"Ok," Armand started as he poked at the shoulder injury. "This guy you got on the top of the shoulder. His deltoid is gone, you've fractured the clavicle. But this is not a kill shot." Armand's assessment took the wind out of Danny's sail. "Get him to a hospital, I can patch this guy up." The five looked at the two targets above them. "The one in the window, you got him in the same spot as the second target. Liver and diaphragm are gone, that's a kill. And…" All but John laughed at the final target. "This guy has no head…that's an over-kill."

"Five targets," Geoff began. "Four kills, one alive, that's very impressive. But this test was also about time. And you got those five shots off in…2.4 seconds."

"Huh, thought I was a little faster," Danny said.

"Speed over precision, didn't you learn anything yet, kid," John interrupted sternly. "The one guy you left alive could have killed you while you focused on the last two. Also, I am willing to bet using two hands used up more energy."

"Does it, Danny?" Max asked.

"Only on prolonged shots," Danny responded. "I can keep these chip shots up all day."

"It's still amateurish to try to get as many targets as you can ASAP," John said sternly. "You have to think better, son."

"I take it you can do better, John?" Armand asked.

"Yes, I can, Doctor," he replied proudly. "My time will be slower, but I'll get five kills. Three in the chest, two in the head."

"Ok, then," Max said. "Let's see what you got." The Lantern flew over to the designated firing area and waited for Geoff's signal. Danny stood next to Max and stared at his "foe" intently. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt something jab his elbow.

"Nervous?" Max asked.

"Not in the least," Danny said confidently. The Lantern gave a nod to Geoff and the countdown began.

"3…2…1…FIRE!" Geoff shouted and started the clock. Stewart took another cleansing breathe and straightened his arm. He paused to take his aim before unleashing five separate blasts from his ring. The pause to aim with each shot cost John time, but made up for with accuracy. Danny Phantom's jaw dropped as he watched five beams of energy pierce all of the targets, spraying "blood" like a leaky pipe. The two open targets were caught in the chest; the one behind the garbage can was shot in the eye. The window target was caught in the chest and the "roof" target was hit in the forehead. Geoff stopped the clock as the Lantern lowered his arm.

** "The Lantern has answered Danny Phantom's challenge, but will our experts be impressed?"**

"CALLED IT," Geoff shouted as the three experts walked over to the targets. "THREE IN THE CHEST, TWO IN THE HEAD!" Danny Phantom flew over to the targets with an upset look on his face. The Lantern landed right next to the young hero as Armand assessed the damage. "I still can't believe you called your shots."

"And they were great shot," Max added.

"Better than great," Armand continued. He poked at the inch wide hole in the upper corner of crosshair painted on the target's chest. "Number 1, is done. You hit him right in the heart, and it went through. So he is losing blood double time. But he won't suffer for long." All turned to the next target. The shot went through again in the upper part of the chest, just below the neck. "Ok, this one you went high and missed the heart. But the Aorta is definitely hit. That's the biggest blood vessel in the body. This guy in going to bleed out, and in a few minutes he's dead." The group walked over the third target, but by far with the most impressive shot. "Right in the eye," Armand said as Max and Geoff laughed. "Just like the Samurai Yumi, you are not going to enjoy dying like this. Kill number 3."

"Doc," Geoff interrupted. "I think we can skip your diagnosis on the last two. Number four was right in the chest, 5 right between the eyes. Those two are dead."

"Yea they are," Armand said."

"And you did it in all…in 3.5 seconds," Geoff finished.

"Looks like those pauses you made to aim paid off," Max said. Danny simply shook his head.

**"Our experts are impressed, but Danny Phantom is not."**

"You may have delivered on the shots," Danny started. "But you took so long to get your first shot off. I would have dodged that first shot easy, and none of those other shots would have touched me. I can avoid attacks in more ways than one."

"Such as," Max asked.

"I can turn intangible," Danny started. "Invisible, I can elongate my body to weave through those shots. You can't think inside the box fighting me."

**"The Green Lantern has demonstrated his lethality, but Danny Phantom refuses to give in without a fight. Who will our experts give the edge to?"**

** "Who…"**

** "Is…"**

** "Deadliest?"**

(Commercial Break)

Ron: BOO-YEA…Look at our boy, Danny.

Kim: Easy, Ron.

Me: Kim Possible & Ron Stoppable?

Ron: (wide eyed) See he can do it, why can't Drakken?

Me: What are you two doing here? You're not in this fic.

Kim: The fans have put Ron and I in so many crossovers with Danny, we had to come cheer him on.

Me: Oh yea, I've read a few of those crossovers. I like them. Some get a little steamy, but hey who am I to judge? Well pull up a seat while we wait for the commercial to be over.

Ron: Let's go, Danny take GL down.

Rufus: DANNY!

Kim: (rolls eyes) Settle down, Ron.

Me: Don't hate Kim, you picked him after all.

Kim: By the way, whysoserious85 doesn't own us, Disney does.

Ron: Yea we just stopped by to support DP! DP! DP! DP!

Me: OOOOOkay...um...Kim, your prediction on who will win?

Kim: Danny Phantom, no doubt. Granted I've only seen his powers in the fanfic world, but still there's are reason people fear ghosts.

Me: Two votes from our guests for Danny Phantom. Let's go to the people now R&R, let your voice be heard. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?


	4. Test 2

Me: Wow lots of reviews.

Kim: I'll say. Lot's of back and forth arguing amongst the fans.

Me: Despite Green Lantern's powers, a lot of people are cheering on Danny Phantom.

Ron: Know what they say, haters gonna hate.

Me: I take it you are still betting on Danny all the way.

Rufus: DANNY! (rumbling) Haha, hungry.

Kim & Me: Uh-oh.

Ron: (dials) Hey, Bueno Nacho. It's Ron again. Yup, the usual for delivery. Uh-huh. To whysoserious85's studio. And don't be selfish on the Diablo Sauce. Great, put it on my tab. See you in 35. (hangs up)

Kim: Ron, you just had Bueno Nacho yesterday.

Ron: You know me, Kim. Got the MAAAD love for the Bueno. It's in my heart, babe.

Me: Yea, all in you arteries.

Kim: (angry) What…is in your heart?

Ron: (gulp)

Rufus: (mouth trumpets "Taps")

Me: (lights cigarette, turns on the TV)

** At the firing range, our experts are deliberating who receives the edge in primary attacks. Both combatants have demonstrated how lethal they can be, with devastating accuracy. But for our experts, the choice is made.**

"I was very impressed with Danny's Ecto-Blast," Doctor Armand said to both Max and Geoff. "It's a quick draw ability and he can use both hands makes his primary attacks very versatile. It's like having two guns with you."

"I agree, Doc," Max continued to the delight of Danny. "But the Green Lantern pointed out that using double the power uses up your energy much faster. In a prolonged fight, Danny will get tired much quicker." Max's commented drew a frown from the young specter.

"Not only that," Geoff said. "But Green Lantern demonstrated what patience can do to a shot. And the fact that his beam was hotter and more effective at killing than Danny's. It seems like a no brainer guys, edge to the Green Lantern."

"Lantern," Max said.

"Agreed," Armand finished.

**The edge for Primary Attacks goes to the Green Lantern for the Energy Beam.** **But the fight is not over yet.** The camera focused on Danny Phantom, disgruntled that he couldn't deal the first lethal blow.

"I was sure my blasts would have left me with the edge," he said upset. "But I am not going to let it get me down. Like I said, you can't think inside the box fighting me. The next test will show just how surprising fighting a ghost can be."

The 5 men walked over to another part of the firing range where a multitude of walls and other obstacles have been set up. Danny Phantom and the Green Lantern eyed the course. There were brick walls, moving trip wires, large hoops, tire tunnels, and cargo nets set up all through the hundred meter gauntlet.

"Well for the next two tests, you won't need medical expertise," Armand began. "I better take this time to get back to the ER." Geoff and Max agreed as the good doctor left the area.

"As you guessed by now," Max stated. "We are going to be testing your evasive capabilities with this course. This one is based solely on time and adaptability. You start at the far end of the track, one hundred feet away, race through all the obstacles and finish right by us to stop the clock."

"The only rule for this test is that you cannot fly over the course," Geoff continued. "You have to go through it." Danny Phantom chuckled to himself.

"Still acting cocky, kid?" the Green Lantern asked.

"Nope," Phantom responded. "In fact, you can go first." Danny rose up off the ground and flew over to the computer by Max and Geoff. Everyone on the set from the Lantern to the grips dropped their jaws at Danny's actions. Geoff and Max looked at each other, then to the Green Lantern. He just shook his head as he took to the air and landed at the beginning of the course. The Lantern looked on at the course and readied himself.

"Ok, GL," Geoff shouted. "3…2…1…GO!" Lantern took off leaving a small dust cloud rising from the earth. The first obstacle he approached was a series of three brick walls lined up in a row. Leaning his body and focusing his mind to control himself, Green Lantern weaved through the walls with no problems. As he approached the moving trip wires, he arched and bent his body to avoid the wires when they were taught and straightened himself out as the servos moved the lines slack. Next, the Lantern flew effortlessly through the hoops and the tire tunnel. Upon reaching the cargo net, the Lantern suppressed his powers and his aura vanished. He flew under his own momentum into the net. Finding his grip, the Lantern climbed up the net to the scaffolding it was hooked on. At the top he summoned his powers and leapt into the air. Using his speed for the final 25 meters, the Green Lantern crossed the finish line and Geoff stopped the time.

"WOOO," Max shouted.

"Nice, Lantern," Geoff finished. The Lantern nodded at the two scientists, waiting for his time to be announced. "That was very impressive at 9.3 seconds to finish the course. You ran through an obstacle course in roughly the same time it takes Olympic sprinters to run just the hundred meters."

"Incredible, Green Lantern," Max finished.

"Essentially, it was the same course rookie Lanterns run on Oa," Lantern stated. "Brought back a lot of memories for me," he finished with a look of nostalgia.

**The Green Lantern has set a very high standard for this test. How will the young Danny Phantom respond?**

Geoff and Max turned to ready Danny Phantom for his test but were shocked to see the young hero reclined on the ground, snoring loudly in a mock sleep.

"Danny?" Geoff said sternly. The young phantom stirred from his "sleep," trying to look like he was unaware of what was going on.

"Did I miss anything," Danny asked with a "yawn." The Green Lantern was visibly angry at the young man's actions, and could no longer contain himself.

"Of all the pig-headed," Lantern started with his aura growing increasingly brighter. "Arrogant, self-centered, disgusting things I've seen, your attitude is by far the worst, I've ever seen. I CANNOT DIGEST how someone like YOU can call yourself a hero. The Flash has more sense than you." Max and Geoff, as well as the whole crew, were taken back by the Lantern's words, though they could not help but agree with him. Danny gave no response as he lifted of the ground without a word. He flew over to starting line and waved to Geoff that he was ready. "Hmph, rookies…" the Lantern said with venom in his voice. Geoff and Max gave a disgruntled nod as Geoff raised the stopwatch in his hand.

**Despite the acidic words of the Green Lantern, Danny Phantom remains confident in his abilities.**

"3…2…1…GO!" he shouted. Danny took off with so much speed it left a large cloud of dirt in the air. The young man sped at top speed toward the brick walls.

"DANNY!" Max shouted. The three men watched as the young man disappeared behind the walls. They waited for a large crash, but it never came. Milliseconds after disappearing behind the walls, the transparent image of Danny Phantom erupted from the third wall. Geoff, Max, the Lantern, and the crew stood in shock as Danny flew at top speed through all the traps. He phased through the trip wires, the hoops, tunnel, and right through the cargo net. As he neared the finish line, Danny's form became solid again. Kicking his legs out, Danny's feet touched the ground and he skidded across the finish line. Stopping the time, Geoff just stood at his work station, not even looking at the watch. Danny stood triumphantly smiling while he brushed the dust off his battle suit. He turned to Max, and before anyone could talk, Danny turned intangible again and rocketed towards the computer expert. Max put up his guard, preparing for impact. But Danny phased inside of his body and Max's eyes turned to bright neon green.

"The other benefit of being intangible," "Max" began. "Is that I can enter someone's body and "overshadow" them. The other term for this is "possession." Danny Phantom leapt out of Max's body and stood proudly in front of a shocked Green Lantern. "In that state, I am in complete control of someone's body and their mind. And no one remember what happened. Like I said, you can't think inside the box fighting me." The Lantern raised an eyebrow at the boy before taking to the air. Max looked around at the crew for a brief minute.

"What happened?" he asked a stunned Geoff. With a wide set of eyes, Geoff stood speechless. The camera shifted back to the fight club and Max and Geoff were reviewing the footage of Danny's run. After pausing the recording, Geoff spoke.

"4.7 seconds to run the course," Geoff said. "But that is besides the point. Danny can go through anything with this power. And he can take over the Lantern's body and make him destroy his own ring."

"Seems being intangible is one of Danny's greatest assets," Max said. Geoff pointed to the screen and continued the footage. Max watched with amazement as Danny overshadowed him and explained the other benefit of this power.

"You don't remember that?" Geoff asked. Max just shook his head at his friend. "As much as the producers want us to wait until after the commercial break to reveal test results, we can't do that with such one sided results."

"Danny Phantom," both said at the same time.

**Danny Phantom's Intangibility trumps the Green Lantern and gives him the edge for Evasive Maneuvers. But before we can continue to the battlefield, we must consider one thing, an X Factor. For Danny Phantom, his resourcefulness and allies provide a great asset to him. **The doors of the Fight Club opened again and teenaged girl dressed all in black and combat boots walked into the arena. Danny instantly recognized her and flew over to her. The two embraced and shared a quick kiss before walking over to Danny's side of the converted warehouse. Sam Manson eyed the gear on table and put on the Ghost Gauntlets before turning to the camera.

"Danny never gives up," Sam started. "No matter how high the odds are stacked against him, he finds a way to fight on. His parents are professional ghost hunters and he always uses their technology whenever he needs an extra edge. But rather than rely solely on technology, hint hint, wink wink," Sam continued dryly taking a jab at their good friend Tucker. "Danny also uses whatever is at his disposal." With a look of confidence and love, Sam quickly looked at Danny before continuing. "Rather than try and eliminate the Disasteroid, Danny came up with the idea of turning the world intangible so the threat would pass right through the Earth harmlessly. Anyone else would have taken on the Disasteroid head on. Danny saved us from total destruction without having to leave the atmosphere. His cunning and perseverance…"

"As well as my friends," Danny interrupted putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"Right," she answered with a giggle. "His cunning and perseverance have always saved us, our town, and our world."

**But the Green Lantern's X Factor is his heart, and a never surrender attitude instilled in him from both the Marine and Lantern Corp. **The doors opened once again and a tall woman with red hair and grey wings walked into the battle arena. The Lantern met his ally and former girlfriend at the door and led her over to the camera. Sheyera Hol's appearance drew some cynical remarks from a few of the crew before Geoff silenced them.

"I know first hand how John thinks," she started softly. "He is the kind of person who puts his teammates and his mission before himself. I could tell you countless stories of the people he saved and his dedication to law and justice. He was arrested by the Manhunters and faced execution, fought off a 3 eyed creep and his cult, stood by the League in it's darkest hours. But what truly defines him is his devotion to those he cares about." Shayera looked at her former love and smiled slightly at him. "When the Joker planted bombs in Las Vegas, we found one at the same time. Long story short, it detonated before John could disarm it. Rather than save himself, he used his ring to put a shield on me, and took the full force of the blast unprotected. When I came to, I found John under the rubble. He was dead. I had to use my mace as a defibrillator to revive him. John died for me, literally. That's the kind of man he is." Danny, Sam, Max and Geoff stood in awe of Sheyera's words. All of them have heard of men making the ultimate sacrifice. But John was the first to come back from it.

**Could a selfless heart stand up to a cunning mind?**

"The X Factor for me," Max started. "Goes to Danny Phantom. You can put two warriors with the same heart and spirit into a fight, and get a stalemate. Give one of those guys a sword, it's a different story. Danny uses technology to augment his natural powers. We have seen on the battlefield what the use of technology can do. And some of the gear Danny uses increases is powers 100 fold."

"While there is no getting over the fact that Danny has powerful allies," Geoff started. "This is a one on one fight, and the Green Lantern is bringing in some of the best combat experience I can imagine. He was a Marine, I'm sure the Lantern Corp. trains hand to hand, and he can do practically anything with that ring. A mind doesn't do much if most of your plans require allies to help you." Danny and the Green Lantern exchanged a quick look, while Sheyera and Sam exchanged one of their own.

"We are at a dead even tie right now," Max started.

"Anything can happen now," Geoff finished.

** Coming up, Danny Phantom, the Green Lantern, the battle wages on as we see if a good defense is a strong offense. Who will be…the Deadliest Warrior?**

Me: Wow this is getting interesting, right guys? (chomps burrito)

Rufus: Yea… (jumps into naco)

Me: (looks around) Where are Kim and Ron?

Rufus: Car. (eats)

Me: Still fighting?

Rufus: Don't know.

Me: (looks out window & returns to seat) Oh, they are making up right now.

Rufus: Out…(eats)

Me: I stand corrected. Care to do the disclaimer, Rufus?

Rufus: Kay…

Me: I own…

Rufus: Plot.

Me: Characters?

Rufus: Nope.

Me: You guys?

Rufus: Nada.

Me: And the fans should?

Rufus: R&R.

Me: You heard the little nude dude, R&R people let's see who you give the edge to. And let's not forget what coming up next. Who has the better defense? Danny's Bubble Shield, or the Lantern's Energy Shield? Let your voice be heard. Who will be, the Deadliest Warrior?


	5. Test 3

Me: (yawns) How long are they going to be in there, Rufus?

Rufus: Don't know.

Me: (taps foot) We gonna wait for them? (door opens)

Kim: (giggling)

Ron: (smiling)

Kim: (blushing) Oh, Hi…

Ron: What up? (grabs Naco)

Me & Rufus: (laugh)

Rufus: Muah! Muah! Muah!

Me: Right on my little nude dude.

Kim: We were just…um…

Me: Save it, Kim. We all know you have trouble lying. And we all know what you did… Forget it; let's get back to the show. Defensive capabilities are coming up.

Ron: (chomps Naco) LET"S GO DANNY…

Kim: (sits down innocently)

Me: Need a cigarette, Kim?

Kim: Just start the show…

Me: (turns on TV)

** Danny Phantom, the Green Lantern, two modern day heroes with very different fighting styles. But equally determined to see justice served.**

"If the two of us chose to fight each other," Danny started. "It would be one for the history books."

**Both of our combatants believe their abilities have more lethal potential. But which one can protect them more efficiently.**

"Both Phantom and the Lantern have something we have never seen before," Max said to Geoff.

"Right," Geoff agreed. "They can generate their own shields to protect themselves. Before we even get started, I am favoring the Green Lantern here."

"Yea," Max said. "Shayera managed to survive a bomb detonation at close range with GL's shield around her. That's tough to follow up with as far as Danny is concerned." The assessment drew a dry look from the young Danny Phantom. "But as scientists, we have to rely on hard data. Back to the firing range." The camera shifted and all four men were back at the testing range.

"Before we get started," Geoff said to the two heroes. "I want to learn a little more about your shields. So show them to us and tell us why you think they are more effective." The Green Lantern summoned his powers and his aura grew thicker and brighter.

"I focus my energy into a thicker aura," he started. "This allows me to generate an Energy Shield almost like a second skin. It's very strong and like you mentioned earlier, is capable of protecting someone from a powerful explosion." The Lantern focused his mind and generated a green knight's shield in his right arm. "Most rookie Lanterns create a shield like this to protect themselves. The problem with this type is that it only offers protection from one angle. And it takes a lot of concentration to hold this form." The shield disappeared as the Lantern's aura grew thicker again. "This form offers me 360 degrees of protection and from any angle. It also is easier to generate." Max stepped up to the shining hero.

"I can see where this would be a benefit," he started. "If someone tried to flank and attack you, they would have no vulnerable spot to target."

"Exactly," the Lantern said proudly.

"Danny?" Geoff asked. The young man spread his arms out and created a bubble of green ecto-energy. It covered all of his form and was projected a full foot and a half from his body.

"My Bubble Shield gives the same 360 degree protection," Phantom said sternly. "But I project it away from my body as an added buffer. If my shield fails, I still have time to sense its failure, see the attack and use intangibility or invisibility to avoid my enemy."

"Does this shield take a lot of energy?" Max asked.

"When I first started using my powers, it did," he said. "But as my powers grew, so did my shield's strength." Danny suppressed his energy and the shield dissipated.

"Interested," Geoff said. "Ok, we have two tests for your shields." The camera shifted to a clearing and the four were met by two of LA's Finest. "Guys, this is Sgt. Riker and Sgt. Despet of the LAPD. They have brought the first part of this test with them, Sgt. Riker?" The officers removed their TASERS from the holsters on their belts and presented them to the four men.

"What we have here is the M26-Cs," he started. "They are made by TASER International. Each unit is a handgun design with a replaceable cartridge. It fires up to 35 feet, and each probe can penetrate a full inch."

"How much power are these packing?" Max asked.

"Each unit uses standard AA batteries," Sgt. Despet continued. "Even with those, we are generating 26 watts of power and 50,000 volts. Basically, the target is going to get a full body cramp and go down." Danny cringed at the thought of his shield failing and getting that much electricity through his body.

"Are those lethal?" the Green Lantern asked.

"They are considered less lethal," Sgt. Riker said.

"If someone is questioning the lethality of something, it's good that I got your call," Dr. Armand called walking up to the men.

"Hey Doc," Geoff said. "Insurance company said we would need medical attention available for this test."

"They do know we are testing super-humans, right," Armand asked. Geoff nodded and Armand shrugged it off. "Red tape…."

"Simple test," Geoff said. "Generate your shields and we are going to fire these TASERs at you. You get a five second jolt to see if your shields fail. This is to simulate both of you using your primary attacks against each other. The Doc is here just incase these probes penetrate your shields and latch into you."

**A potentially fatal situation faces the two heroes. With nerves of steel, the two stand tall as the LAPD take up their positions. **Danny Phantom and the Green Lantern summoned their shields as the officers readied their weapons. Geoff readied his high speed camera, focused on Danny and the Lantern.

"High speed is ready," he shouted. "Shields are ready. Weapons hot." The two officers clicked the safeties of their weapons and took aim. Two red laser dots shone on the shields. "3…2…1…FIRE!" Two loud pops filled the air and the 4 probes rocketed to their marks. All impacted the shields and stuck into the energy, while 50,000 volts crackled into them. For five seconds, the sound of energy flowed through the wires. Neither shield gave an inch to the onslaught. "TIME! Doc." Danny and the Lantern relaxed and their shields faded. The four probes fell harmlessly to the ground. Neither impacted on flesh.

"Are you two ok?" Armand asked.

"Fine," the Lantern responded.

"I'm good," Danny chuckled.

"Any pain or numbness?" Armand asked. Both heroes shook their heads. "Did either of you feel anything?" Again, both heroes shook their heads.

"I don't think you have to worry, Doc," Geoff said rewinding the footage. All present gathered around the computer to see the footage. At 3000 frames per second. The camera captured the probes flying through the air and impacting the shields of Danny Phantom and the Green Lantern. Both stuck into the shields but never went any deeper. The camera managed to capture some of the arching electricity, but nothing more. Danny and the Lantern smiled proudly as both their shields did their job.

"Incredible," Max said. "Not a single probe went through the shields."

"They did their job," Geoff continued. "Time to kick it up a notch."

** Both the shields stood up to electrical attacks, but that is only part of the shield testing.** The camera shifted to another part of the clearing with two tennis ball launchers and two duffel bags. Geoff walked over to the bags and unzipped them. He pulled out a thick red suit of armor and displayed it to the heroes.

"This is the Redman XP Instructor Suit," he started. "Heavy duty impact and hard plastic are used to protect the entire body from blunt force trauma. It's used in tactical training for hand to hand and light weapons training. It allows trainees to use full force impact without harming the person wearing the suit. The two of you are going to put these on and we are going to fire three shots from the tennis cannon at the two of you." Both the Phantom and Lantern nodded at Geoff. "The suits are for extra protection incase your shields fail. These tennis balls will be traveling at 50mph."

"Yea you don't want that to happen," Armand said. " Blunt force trauma to the chest, even a minor amount, can cause Cardiac Arrhythmia. That is when the heartbeat is disrupted and can result in cardiac arrest and death."

"Danny you will be up first," Max said. Danny complied and Riker and Despet helped the young phantom into the suit. Flying over to the target area, Danny waved his arms and his Bubble Shield enveloped him, Red Suit and all. Max turned on the launcher and took careful aim. Geoff readied the high speed camera.

"3…2…1…FIRE!" Geoff shouted. The launcher took to its task and one ball erupted from the cannon. Danny blinked as the ball impacted his shield. The shield shimmered but held at the ball deflected off it away from the area. Two more balls erupted from the cannon and bounced harmlessly off the shield in opposite directions. "Clear!" Geoff shouted. Danny suppressed his shield and removed the helmet. The Lantern looked at the kid and gave a approving nod.

"You ok?" Max asked.

"Perfect," Danny responded walking over to the computer. Geoff rewound the footage. The five men watched as a tennis ball flew into the shot and impacted the Bubble shield. The ball warped against the shield and bounced off. The shield's energy rippled from the impact, but stayed solid. Geoff noted the data in the footage.

"The tennis ball warped like it hit a brick wall," Geoff said. "Danny's shield is more of a solid force when fully deployed. Almost like a very, strong, bulletproof glass globe."

**The Bubble Shield has solidified its ability to protect Danny Phantom. Will the Green Lantern's Energy Shield be as impressive?**

"Can you top that, Lantern?" Max asked. The Lantern nodded as Danny removed his armor. The LAPD assisted the Green Lantern in putting on his own suit. Once suited up, a thin green outline covered the "Red" Lantern and he flew into position. Focusing his mind, the Lantern's aura got thicker and brighter once again, covering the outline of the Red Suit.

"3…2…1…FIRE!" Geoff shouted again. Max unleashed the volley against the Green Lantern. The first ball impacted him right in the chest before being flung off him back towards the launcher. The other two balls impacted him in the stomach and shoulder, both being flung back towards the launcher. "Clear," Geoff called with an inquisitive look on his face.

"That's interesting," Max said. The four walked away from the computer and met the Green Lantern where the tennis balls rested. "You'd think they would ricochet off the shield like on Danny's."

"Looks like they got thrown off your body," Armand said to the Green Lantern.

"How could two of the same things work so differently?" a stunned Danny Phantom asked. The Lantern shrugged his shoulders, equally curious, while Armand examined him for injuries.

"Back to the footage," Geoff said jogging to the computer. He quickly rewound the footage and began the playback. The tennis moved into the frame and impacted the Green Lantern's aura. Rather than warping, the ball retained its shape but was captured by the green energy and repelled by it. The majority of the men were in awe of what they saw, but Max was able understand the data.

"I can see the difference between the two," he started. "Despite both being energy, they operate on different principles. Danny's shield acted like a traditional suit of plate armor. Rather than absorbed the blow, it deflects and stops it."

"How is that possible, Danny?" Geoff asked.

"Well, ectoplasm, the stuff that gives all ghosts their powers," the young hero started. "I know that it exists in nature, outside a ghost's body, as a semi-solid plasma. It dissipates quickly, though."

"But," Max said snapping his finger. "Perhaps when energy is transferred to it, like a punch's momentum, it reacts to the addition energy by forming a solid structure. Thus, creating a shield."

"I see where you are going with this, Max," Geoff said. "The Lantern on the other hand, being that it is pure energy, is naturally polarized to the Lantern's body. Anything coming in that doesn't have the same polarity will be repelled. Like two North magnet."

"So pretty much," Danny started. "The Lantern's shield is more like a Kevlar vest, absorbing and reflecting the blow."

"Exactly," Max said.

"That's incredible," Armand said.

**The Green Lantern's shield has stood up to the test, but who will our experts give the edge to?**

"Doc," Geoff said. "Who do you give this one to?"

**The final decision has been given to Dr. Armand Dorian. But Danny Phantom has yet to reveal his signature attack. While the Lantern Corp. prepares to unleash a power that is as vast as the imagination.**

"Oh, my God," Max said. "That's pure carnage."

**Who will be…the Deadliest Warrior?**

Me: (pauses TV)

Ron: WHAT, NO keep going. Who got the edge?

Me: Didn't you pay attention in the beginning? It's not only my mind that decides the battle.

Ron: Wait, you really listen to what the people write?

Kim: What kind of an author do you think he is, Ron?

Me: Science isn't about one person's view, Ron.

Rufus: Right!

Ron: (knits brows) I guess.

Me: Care to change your bets?

Ron: DP ALL THE WAY.

Rufus: Danny!

Me: Kim?

Kim: I have to admit, Green Lantern is starting to look like he might take Danny. But I'm sticking with my gut.

Me: Kim and Ron still vote for Danny. As for myself, I must remain unbiased. Keep reviewing and we will see what happens next. Who will be….the Deadliest Warrior.

Rufus: He owns nothing.

Me: Thanks for the legal stuff, Rufus.


	6. Test 4

Kim: Hey everyone.

Ron: What's up?

Rufus: Hi.

Kim: Whysoserious85 is outside smoking right now, so he asked us to get you going.

Ron: Brotha, needs to stop smoking.

Rufus: YUCK!

Kim: Some people just like it, Ron. (smiles seductively) Sometimes I need a smoke after you are done with me.

Ron: (grins) Hehehe.

Me: (walks in) Cool it you two. I already got a couple lemon requests for what you two did in the car before.

Kim & Ron: (blush)

Me: Sorry this took so long everyone. That was a large cigarette. We are coming down to the wire. Only one test left. Let's recap on where we stand right now.

Ron: Green Lantern drew first blood with his Energy Beam.

Kim: Danny Phantom followed up by cruising to victory with his Intangibility.

Rufus: X-Factor, even.

Me: Right, now let's get back to Dr. Dorian who has the final say on which Shield breaks this tie. (turns on TV)

**Danny Phantom, the Green Lantern. Two warriors of justice from opposite sides of the spectrum. Both warriors have tested their shields against high impact cannons, and LA Finest. But our experts have given the final call to Dr. Armand Dorian for the edge.**

"From a medical standpoint," Dr. Dorian began. "A shield is any structure, object, or device that protects the human body from harm. Today we have Kevlar, where Chainmail once was, and Plexiglas riot shields where the wooden shield once was. All very different, but with the same goal. We could argue the strength of Danny's and GL's shield all day. But for the test we administered, both did their jobs. Two tests, two adequate shields, NO injuries. I'm sorry to anger our fans, but I have to call this one even."

**For shield capabilities, neither side gains an advantage. **The camera shifted to Max, Geoff, and Armand at the computer.

"We have never had such a close fight before," Max said.

"No way," Geoff added. "There is only one test left, and it's Special Attacks. We are going to see the best attacks these two have."

"This next test could be what decides who wins in the simulation," Max finished.

"Truth be told," Dr. Dorian started. "I am both excited and terrified to see what kind of damage these two can inflict with their Special Attacks." The camera shifted once again to another area of the firing range with 2 small brick shacks. Both were five feet by five feet with a simple steel sheet roof on top of it. One side had no wall to allow access to the inside. A single mannequin was placed in the center of the structures, unaware of the destruction to come. The five men walked up to structures and Geoff carried a sheet of G-Force patches.

"Time for the main event, guys," Geoff started. "We have a small shack here that our dummy villains have taken shelter in. You are going to use the Ghostly Wail and the Light Constructs on your targets. We have these shock patches here to measure the impact of your attacks. The purple one is the 37g patch, equivalent to a 30mph car crash and the green are 100g. If the red on the 100g patch is visible, it's a kill." Geoff held up the third sheet containing black patches. "These were specially made for us by Shockwatch. They are rated to 120g pressure. Being that you two are super-human. We can assume you two would survive the 100g forces that can kill a normal human. If the black one is tripped, it is a super-human kill." Geoff places the patches on the targets and returns to the group as the Green Lantern readies himself.

**For Special Attacks, the Lantern Corp's signature offense was limited only by their imagination. The Solid Light Construct, an ability to create massive objects for bludgeoning foes.**

"John," Max started. "Everyone knows the Solid Light Constructs are the signature attacks of the Lantern Corp. Just what will you be using to cause havoc?"

"I'm going with a tried and true classic," the Green Lantern responded. "A large green fist." The experts chuckled at the Lantern's choice, knowing the carnage to come. Even Danny Phantom couldn't help but get excited to see what would happen. With cameras rolling, the Lantern took to the air and levitated 30 feet from the target.

"3…2…1…LIGHT IT UP!" Geoff yelled. The Lantern reared his fist back and charged his ring. The energy snaked out from his hand and formed a monstrous green fist. Danny quickly took note of the time it took for the Lantern to form the construct. Throwing his arm forward, Stewart sent the massive construct rocketing to the brick building. The fist slammed into the side creating a cloud red dust and brick fragments. The steel roof buckled and deformed under the pressure. In the dust the mannequin went flying in several pieces. As the fist impacted the ground, a mild shockwave rippled through the ground causing Geoff and the others to steady themselves. As the dust wafted in the air, the fist disappeared as the Green Lantern flew back to the others at the computer.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Max shouted at the dust cloud.

"NO WAY," Geoff said laughing. "No (bleep)ing way."

"Somebody got a spatula I can borrow?" Dr. Dorian said. Danny Phantom looked on the scene and gave a mild nod at what he saw. And try as he did, Geoff took a few minutes to calm himself down. Once the shock had died down, the five began walking over to the destroyed brick shack. But halfway there, Max made a startling discovery.

"I don't want to be a buzz kill, Danny," Max said pointing to a tan finger on the ground in front of him. "But we are only halfway there and body parts are already greeting us." Danny Phantom gave no response as they continued to the structure. The full scale of the Lantern's strike was evident when they reached the scene. "Oh my God," Max started. "This is pure carnage." None of the three wall remained standing and the bent steel roof lay half buried in brick dust. The mannequin was broken into several pieces. A leg and a forearm were visible outside the structure. Geoff and Max cleared the deformed roof out of the area and all were greeted by the rest of the destroyed mannequin. The entire form was crushed and bared no resemblance to the human form it once was. All present groaned and laughed in both amazement and disbelief.

"As I said," Dr. Dorian began. "Can I borrow a spatula?"

"This is mayhem," Geoff said searching the remains. After a few seconds, he found the mangled chest with the shock patches. Pulling the piece out, he examined the patches. All but one had been tripped. Laughing, Geoff presented the patches to all around. "The punch looked devastating, but look at this. The 37g patch is tripped and so is the 100g patch. That attack is lethal to a normal human being." Danny Phantom's face grimaced as he took in all of the carnage, but quickly regained some of his steam as Geoff continued. "This is very impressive, definite kills…for mortals."

"You pretty much said it," Dr. Dorian began. "I would compare this attack to being hit by a car at about 45mph. There would be significant internal bleeding, a collapsed lung, broken bones; you could fracture the skull, possibly getting a depressed skull fracture which would be lethal to human."

"The 120g patch is not tripped," Max said. "Danny could survive that and take you out."

"In that case," Dr. Dorian continued. "I could examine it along the lines of someone wearing something like protective armor, or padding. I think we would still see injuries, but they would be minor compared to what we've seen here."

"And I hate to break it to you," Danny interrupted. "But just like your Energy Beam that attack took a couple seconds to do. Plenty of time for me to defend against it."

"Kid," the Lantern said. "That is the second time we have heard you say that. Sounds more like you are trying to use it as an excuse." Danny Phantom frowned at the remark, and opened his mouth to argue.

"Bottom line," Max said firmly. Both Danny and the Lantern turned to him. "This attack is lethal to a human being, to Danny it's not. May hurt him and cause some internal injuries, but chances are you would be staring down an ecto-beam after this attack."

"Yea there is no room for speculation in science," Geoff said. "This was not lethal to a super-human."

**The Green's Lantern's knock out shot turned out to be a glancing blow. Can Danny Phantom capitalize on the Lantern?**

"Danny," Geoff began. "I have heard a lot about this attack, I really want to see it." Danny smiled as he left the ground, his legs retaining their human form. He flew over to the ground 15 yards in front of "his" target. Eyeing the structure, Danny took a cleansing breath to calm himself.

"What do you think will happen?" Max asked the Lantern. The hero said nothing as he stared at the boy intently. Geoff's eyes were locked on the boy standing with his back to him, his finger on the high speed trigger. Seeing Danny give a slight nod, Geoff spoke.

"3…2…1…LIGHT IT UP!" he shouted activating the camera. Danny took a deep breath and focused his energy into his torso. Clenching his eyes shut, Danny let the power flow and escape his mouth. A mournful wail, loud enough to wake the dead flowed through the air. Even from behind the Phantom, all present had to cover their ears to muffle the dreadful sound. The green energy in the wail rocketed to its target, impacting the wall with a silent thud. The structure and the mannequin inside began to sway back and forth. As Danny's wail continued, the walls and roof collapsed, burying the mannequin under rubble. Danny's mouth closed as he ran out of breath, he then fell to one knee, panting heavily. Dr. Dorian rushed over to the young man, worried. Only one other person had ever needed medical attention on the show. Dr. Dorian was quickly followed by Geoff, Max, and the Lantern.

"Danny?" Dr. Dorian said reaching the boy. "Are you ok?" The young man lifted his head and lightly nodded his head. The doctor was deeply concerned; the last thing anyone expects a hero to do is collapse.

"Doc, is he ok?" Max shouted joining the two.

"He seems to be," Dr. Dorian responded.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," Danny said raising his head all the way. He was greeted by the Green Lantern's hand extended to him. The young hero looked quick before taking his rivals hand.

"That power is relatively new isn't it?" the Lantern asked. Danny nodded to the experience warrior.

"When I first started using it," Danny began. "It would drain so much of my energy; I would revert to my human form." The Lantern's eyes widened at what the boy said.

"I see," the Lantern said. He looked to Geoff who hand the same look on his face. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yea," Geoff said. "Danny would use this as a last ditch effort if it drains him that much."

"HEY GUYS," Max shouted. None had noticed that Max went over to the rubble and had dug out the mannequin. Once Danny caught his breath, the four walked over to the computer wiz. The mannequin was in Max's arms, crushed in a couple places but overall, still intact. "I know this looks bad for Danny, but check it out." Max pointed out the three patches on the torso. "Red equals dead, one, two…three. All the patches were tripped."

"Good lord," Geoff said in sheer disbelief. "You managed to naturally generate a pressure wave that, roughly, has the same energy as a car slamming into you at 100mph. Doc, what could this do to the human body?"

"Pssss," Dr. Dorian said in awe. "This is the kind of trauma that just completely destroys the human body. Basically, the hit will destroy just about every membrane in the body, rupture blood vessels and liquefy the softer tissue." All grimaced at the doctor's description. "In shorter terms, you would literally be a splat on the pavement."

"I have to be honest," the Green Lantern said. "I've travelled to many planets, met many life forms, and seen many things. But I've honestly never seen anything like that before."

**The sheer power of Danny Phantom's Ghostly Wail has stunned everyone present.** The camera shifted back to the fight zone, Max, Geoff, and Dr. Dorian were still in awe of what they saw at the test range. **Back at the Fight Club, our experts deliberate on what they witnessed.**

"We've seen a lot on the show before," Geoff said. "This by far is the most incredible thing we have ever seen. I've never seen anything naturally generate 120gs."

"Medically speaking," Dr. Dorian began. "It can't get any worse. If someone was wheeled into the ER with the injuries that wail can make, I would tell the nurse to drug him up to make him comfortable, and notify next of kin. I wouldn't even entertain the idea of life support."

**Our experts are impressed with Danny's abilities, but who will get the edge in Special Attacks?**

"Honestly," Max said. "I didn't think Danny could ever truly stand up to what the Lantern could do with his ring. But seeing that wail, in action and the sheer force in it. I have to give the edge to Danny Phantom."

"While the Ghostly Wail is impressive," Dr. Dorian said. "We have to remain impartial and the Solid Light Constructs are much more versatile. That give you options and options make it easier to kill. I'm going with the Green Lantern."

**Our experts are divided; the final decision comes to Geoff. Who will he give the edge to? Coming up, Danny Phantom, the Green Lantern. The battle begins as both warriors comes toe to toe.**

** Who?**

** Is?**

** Deadliest?**

Me: (pauses TV) I knew Danny's Wail was powerful. But jeez…

Ron: Mucho ouch-o in that thing brotha.

Kim: Just the thought of being liquefied from the outside.

Me: And the Lantern's Constructs…it all depends on the mind. Suppose someone snaps when they have the ring.

Ron: Snap like Sinestro or snap like Jigsaw?

Me: Jigsaw…

Rufus: YIKES!

Kim: I've seen a lot of evil doomsday machines, but even that gives me the creeps.

Me: Care to change your votes?

Kim & Ron: No.

Rufus: DANNY!

Me: Our guests remain faithful to Danny Phantom, but will the versatility of the Lantern's ring prove useful. R&R let your voice be heard. Who will be the Deadliest Warrior?


	7. The Fight Begins

Ron: (fist-pump) Here we go, here we go, here we go, go, go!

Kim: This is it, soon we will know who will win.

Me: You guys are right. We are about to get the final results, the recap, and the fight itself. You guys want to change your votes?

Rufus: NO!

Kim: The majority of the fans are sticking by Danny, so are we.

Ron: DP ladies and bros.

Me: I don't know guys, soulknight121 is putting $50 on the Green Lantern.

Ron: Fiddy bucks, meh.

Kim: (annoyed) Ron…do not bring up the Naco royalties again.

Me: Ha Ha, Illsome Child is on Green Lantern's side too.

Kim: But prophetofgreed has been bringing up many good points. And he, or she has been backing Danny Phantom.

Rufus: Uh-huh.

Me: Many good points have been brought up and I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed.

Kim: Hey, I'm curious. Are you going to do another one of these fusions with the Deadliest Warrior?

Me: Oh yes. But I need to give some TLC to Bats & Bandits first, and then I have a Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers story in mind.

Ron: CDRR, I love those guys.

Me: But that is enough for now. It's time to go back to Geoff who has the final say in the Light Constructs vs. the Ghostly Wail. (turns on tv)

**In the Fight Club, two warriors for peace are in a bloody battle to the death. For Special Attacks, our experts are once again locked in a dead heat. The final decision has been given to Geoff.**

"The Lantern's Solid Light Constructs are incredible," he began. "With a single thought, he could create any form he so chooses. A wall, a fist, hell a jackhammer, but there is a flaw in that attack. He has to concentrate and it's a hit or miss attack. If you miss, you have to reset." Max and Dr. Dorian nodded in agreement. Both Danny and the Lantern listened closely to the scientist's assessment. "The Ghostly Wail is, by far, the most devastating thing I have ever seen. There are car crashes that cannot generate the forces Danny's Wail demonstrated." Danny got a slight grin at that last statement. "But it is a physically demanding attack. It weakened Danny when we tested it, and he admitted he couldn't hold his transformation when he first learned to use it. Both the Lantern and I could both see this attack might be a last ditch effort attack."

"Sounds like we are practically even," Max said to his colleague.

"Even?" Dr. Dorian asked. Geoff shook his head and all present instantly focused on him.

"One attack does have an advantage," Geoff began. "The Green Lantern's attack, while impressive, is a localized attack. The Light Constructs can only attack a certain amount of area. The Ghostly Wail, spreads energy over the entire area Danny is focused on. If I was to equate these attacks to weapons, it would be a gun versus a grenade. With that in mind, edge to Danny Phantom." With a smirk on his face, Danny Phantom gave a quick snap of the fingers.

**For Special Attacks, Danny Phantom's Ghostly Wail gets the edge.** The camera shifted to Max at his computer desk typing rapidly. **With the testing complete, our warriors feel that they are the strongest.**

"That boy simply doesn't have the experience yet," the Lantern said. "He's headstrong, cocky, and by his own admission; he still hasn't mastered his most powerful attack. In a few years, Danny Phantom could be a great warrior. But now, he's just a kid."

"I cannot believe he is still saying that," Danny said in shock. "I've got more powers I didn't even demonstrate." Danny's eyes began to glow an icy blue and bright white energy shot from his hand. The energy impacted a ballistics gel torso and froze it solid. "My ice powers are one of my favorite attacks, but I chose not to demonstrate them because they are not what I would consider a deadly attack. SEE I DO HAVE A BRAIN, LANTERN!" Danny shouted at his "foe." **Taking all of the data, Max loads the numbers into the simulation program. Our experts tested several of the abilities of the two heroes.**

** Danny Phantom struck with the Ecto-Beam, Intangibility, Bubble Shield and the Ghostly Wail. The Green Lantern responded with the Energy Beam, Flight, Energy Shield and Solid Light Constructs.**

**For Primary Attacks, the Green Lantern's Energy Beam burned brighter than the Ecto-Beam.** "The greater the amount of energy you expel, the less energy you have from the power source," Geoff said. "Danny's two handed attack was impressive, but in the long run it would cost him more energy. The Lantern's single shot is more conservative with his energy and he can focus it into a stronger beam." **Edge: Green Lantern.**

** For Evasive Maneuvers, Danny Phantom's Intangibility & Over-Shadow combination embarrassed the Green Lantern's Flight. **"Danny's intangibility is simply more versatile than the Lantern's flight," Max said. "Combine that with his ability to over-shadow someone, and he is very dangerous with that power. I still have no memory of the few seconds he over-shadowed me." **Edge: Danny Phantom.**

** For Defensive Capabilities, both of our combatant's shields held their own against LA's Finest. **The camera showed the two officers lining up their sights on the two heroes.

"It doesn't matter how much we argue the strength of their shields," Dr. Dorian began. "For what we set up against them, both shields protected Danny and John. Will their shields fail against each other? I don't know. But for our test, not a single scratch was on them." **Neither side gets an advantage.**

** In Special Attacks, Danny Phantom's Ghost Wail paralyzed the Green Lantern's Solid Light Constructs.** Footage of the torso with all three shock patches tripped flashed.

"We have never seen that kind of power naturally generated before," Geoff said. "There are explosives that cannot create a 120g shockwave." **Edge: Danny Phantom.**

** To prevent the showdown from being won by a single, lucky blow; the battle will be run 1,000 times in a simulation, developed by Slytheren Studios.**

"The tests are complete," Max began. "The data is loaded. Now to keep this fight fair, we have not input any data regarding the equipment Danny Phantom uses. This fight is skill on skill. It's time to fire it up and see who will win, Danny Phantom or the Green Lantern. Who is the Deadliest Warrior?" The camera shifted over Max's shoulder and he hit the Enter key on his computer. A familiar, Matrix-like graphic flashed and Danny Phantom materialized in the sky over Amity Park.

Danny Phantom scanned the horizon; nothing was in sight except the full moon. Suddenly, a wall of thick, green energy appeared and Danny halted himself in midair. Eyeing the wall, he traced a single stream of energy to its source. Levitating a few yards from Danny was the Green Lantern. His face was stern and serious from years of disciplined service. Furrowing his brows, the Lantern's face grew angry and the wall morphed, trying to trap Danny in a bubble. Thinking quickly, Danny flew away from the Lantern before he could trap him. The Lantern quickly gave chase to the "hero." The two flew over the Industrial Park through a maze of smoke stacks and power lines. The Lantern took careful aim and blasted a few energy beams at Danny. They barely missed as the Phantom felt the heat of each beam and avoided them. Turning himself over, and flying backwards, Danny charged his hands. He fired two wild shots to the sides of the Lantern. The veteran easily avoided the shots, but momentarily took his eyes off the Phantom. Seizing the opportunity, Danny fired a powerful, single handed blast at his pursuer. Not having the time to dodge, the Lantern focused his mind and his aura grew. The Ecto-Beam impacted the Lantern's chest and he fell from the sky, crashing through the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

Staring at the hole in the roof, Danny Phantom flew down into the building. There was nothing in there except dust and cobwebs. On the dusty, concrete floor, he saw the Green Lantern. He was lying still, eyes open, mouth ajar, and no green aura. Taking a chance, Danny flew closer to the fallen hero. Merely within an arms length, the Lantern sprang to life and a giant green fist rocketed from the Lantern's ring and caught Danny right in the face. The impact sent him flying back and through the wall. The brick's buckled and the wall collapsed in front of Danny as he landed in the vacant lot next to the warehouse. The Lantern calmly flew through the mess of brick and steel reinforcement bars. Danny struggled to his feet and shook his head clear. Feeling something warm in his mouth, he spit a mix of red blood and green ectoplasm onto the ground.

The Green Lantern again raised his fist and fired more energy beams at the young man. Danny raised his Bubble Shield and held firm and the energies impacted each other. The Lantern focused his mind and fired a continuous beam at Danny. Bracing himself, Phantom stood his ground as the energies met again. But the focused beam was too much. Slowly, Danny felt his shield failing. The energies began to crackle as the two unfamiliar powers mixed. The Lantern poured it on until Danny's shield failed in a small explosion. Landing on the ground, the Green Lantern held his arm up, waiting for the dust to settle. As the particles settled to the ground, all the Lantern saw was a small crater. Walking over to it, he looked for any sign of life. There was nothing, the Phantom had been vaporized.

Lowering his arm, the Green Lantern sighed to himself. Before he could take off, something impacted the Lantern's face, sending him reeling. Before he could recover, something hit him in the face again. Putting his guard up, the Lantern saw nothing. Leveling his arm again, the Lantern charged his ring, only to be struck in the stomach. Then again in the upper back. Doubled over on the ground, the Lantern tried to breathe. Summoning the energy within him, the Lantern's aura charged and spread out around him in all directions. The energy wasn't that strong, but was enough to break Danny's concentration when it hit him. Becoming visible again, Danny Phantom was met by a large, green anvil. The impact sent him across the lot and skidding along the ground in front of the hole he made earlier. Brick and steel bars at his head like a tombstone.

Regaining himself, the Green Lantern walked towards the young man. Grunting and groaning, Danny Phantom gripped his ribs as he struggled to his feet. His nose was bleeding and his right eye was swelling up. Painfully, Danny Phantom took a deep breath. Focusing all of his energy, the Ghostly Wail bellowed at the Lantern. Seeing the attack, the Green Lantern's aura grew brighter as his own shield tried to protect him. Try as he did the sheer power of the pressure wave and the energy therein were too much. The Lantern's shield also failed and he felt the full impact as Danny ran out of breath. Both warriors collapsed from their injuries. For a few moments, neither moved. Danny lay panting on the ground as did the Lantern.

Suddenly, the Lantern's fist grasped a handful of dirt and he slowly rose to his knees. His ears were ringing and blood leaked from them. As he crawled to the fallen ghost he coughed up blood a few times. Reaching the boy, the veteran kneeled above the rookie. Danny was panting, his one good eye barely open. The Lantern raised his fist and his ring flashed a couple times. The little energy he had left formed into bayonet-like spike. Looking into the boy's eye, the Lantern trust it forward until he felt it impact.

"It's over," the Lantern thought with his eyes closed. Slowly, he opened them. What he saw made him wide-eyed. Danny Phantom's torso was see through. Grabbing the Lantern's arm, Danny focused what little power he had left to turn himself intangible. The transparent form of Danny Phantom disappeared into the body of the Green Lantern. His eyes flashed from dark to neon green several times, before the neon stayed. The "Lantern's" aura returned and he rocketed toward the rubble. Danny left the Lantern's body just as it was impaled on a steel bar. The weary form of Danny Phantom kneeled on the ground as the limp form of the Green Lantern fell back. The bar had pierced the Lantern insignia and blood stained the white of the uniform. Danny looked in the eyes of his foe. The green faded leaving brown eyes. Finally, the ring on John Stewart's hand began to glow. It slipped of his hand flew off into the sky seeking its next bearer. Danny crawled over to the body and with his hand, closed the eyes of the fallen hero.

_**WINNER: DANNY PHANTOM.**_

"I ran the simulation 1,000 times," Max began. "This was a close match with Danny Phantom winning 56.9% of the time," _Ecto-Beam: 178, Intangibility: 199, Bubble Shield: 0, Ghostly Wail: 192, Total 569._ "As opposed to the Green Lantern's 43.1% kill ratio." _Energy Beam: 203, Flight: 2, Energy Shield: 0, Solid Light Constructs: 226, Total: 431._ "Despite being close, it is a victory for Danny Phantom."

"At the start of this contest," Dr. Dorian began. "I honestly thought John Stewart would win. But after seeing the Ghostly Wail generate the energy that could liquefy soft tissue, I am not surprised."

"I am surprised the simulator showed those results," the Lantern said. "I guess it proves the old saying, 'You never stop learning'."

"Like I said," Danny began triumphantly. "You can't think inside the box fighting me. For crying out loud, I defeated an evil version of myself that conquered the world. In order for that to happen, evil me had to beat the Green Lantern, and I beat him. But just because I am the Deadliest Warrior, doesn't mean I will be."

"I still think the kid is very wet behind the ears," the Lantern said smiling. "But who knows, in a couple years he might outgrow it. Maybe even find himself part of the League."

"I said it once and I'll say it again," Danny said with his eyes glowing. "I am the most powerful ghost in the world. And I am here to protect it."

(closing credits)

Me: (turns off tv)

Ron & Rufus: BOO-YEA!

Kim: (applauds)

Me: Soulknight121, you owe $50…

Ron: Told ya! Hey…does soulknight121 owe all DP supporters fiddy bucks?

Kim: Anyway…even in defeat, the Lantern was still a class act.

Me: He was rough on Danny, but it sounds like he was warming up to him.

Ron: Yea, hey who knows? Maybe Kim and I will be part of the League someday too.

Kim: Ron, the Justice League doesn't exist in our reality.

Rufus: Bummer.

Kim: (gets up) Thanks for let us stay whysoserious85. It was great.

Ron: (gets up) Much love, bro.

Me: My pleasure. Thank you for commenting with me. And I will see you very soon, Kim.

Kim: Excuse me?

Rufus: Say what?

Me: I think it's your turn to enter the Fight Club, Kim.

Ron: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Kim could never go that far.

Me: A cornered animal is the most dangerous, Ron. And Kim did throw Shego into an electrical tower when she go pushed to the limit.

Kim: I didn't mean to. I could never kill anyone.

Me: Regardless Kim, we are all born with the potential to kill. I suggest you train hard, your opponent has already been chosen.

Kim: (pokerface)

Me: Congratulations to Danny Phantom for defeating the Green Lantern. A hard fought victory, yet a victory nonetheless. I wish to thank those of you who read. A special thank you to those who reviewed. Tune in next time for the second edition of my fusion series, featuring with young lady to my right. Mr. Announcer, if you please?

** Kim Possible….**

** Harley Quinn….**

** Who?**

** Is?**

** Deadliest?**


End file.
